


Watch The Way My Baby Does It

by saveourtiredhearts



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: (bucky calls steve's pecs tits), Bottom Steve Rogers, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Endearments, Fluff, Lace Panties, M/M, Mild Feminization, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Steve in lace panties, Steve wears Bucky's shirt, Top Bucky Barnes, also a lot of porn, bucky calls steve baby a lot but no daddy kink, bucky loves to talk, lots of fluff, slight breathplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 07:46:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5820118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saveourtiredhearts/pseuds/saveourtiredhearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Bucky calls out “Steve, I’m home!” as soon as he walks into their apartment, and then looks to his right.<br/>“Stevie,” says Bucky softly. “Oh, baby.”<br/>Steve’s sitting on the couch, sketchbook in hand, hair mussed and scribbling furiously, his long, lean artistic fingers wrapped around a pencil.<br/>And he's got nothin’ on but one of Bucky’s shirts.<br/>It’s white, collared, and it’s big on him, unbuttoned just enough so that it hangs over his right shoulder, gives Bucky a peek of his right pec every time he hunches just a little bit more over the paper."</p><p>Basically Steve looks great in black lace panties and Bucky calls him every endearment in the book.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watch The Way My Baby Does It

**Author's Note:**

> This is quite possibly--no, definitely--the dirtiest thing I've ever written.

Bucky gets home just as the sun’s sinking down over the buildings over Brooklyn. He’s dirty and sweaty from dock work, but not yet exhausted, and there’s plenty of time to go out, have a drink, have a dance.

Bucky’s got something else in mind.

He calls out “Steve, I’m home!” as soon as he walks into their apartment, up on the third floor, kicks his boots off, and tosses his hat and threadbare coat on a chair. He looks to his right.

“Stevie,” says Bucky softly. “Oh, _baby_.”

Steve’s sitting on the couch, sketchbook in hand, hair mussed and scribbling furiously, his long, lean artistic fingers wrapped around a pencil. But as much as Bucky loves those hands, that’s not what’s got him staring.

His Stevie’s got nothin’ on but one of Bucky’s shirts.

It’s white, collared, and it’s big on him, unbuttoned just enough so that it hangs over his right shoulder, gives Bucky a peek of his right pec every time he hunches just a little bit more over the paper. And his legs, too, all folded up, long lean legs that are pale and soft, legs that Bucky knows from experience look _great_ around his own tanned shoulders.

“Stevie, you dressin’ like this for me?” Bucky drawls as he makes his way over to the couch, desperate to get Steve’s attention.

It works. Steve looks up, blushes at the words.

Steve’s shy around girls, but he’s never been shy around Bucky. They both know what the other likes by now, but Steve still can’t help that pretty little blush, still can’t help that initial fear that twists his tongue, makes him wonder if maybe Bucky doesn’t really want him anymore.

Bucky’s determined to erase that idea from every part of Steve’s beautiful mind. And if it takes him their whole lives to do it? He can’t say he’d be unhappy.

“It was real hot, Buck,” Steve says, flushing. He flips the sketchbook closed, but doesn’t take it off his lap, not yet.

“Your own clothing too warm?” asks Bucky, smiling.

“Not all of it,” answers Steve vaguely.

Bucky raises an eyebrow, but doesn’t comment. “You gonna sit all folded up like that, babydoll, or are you gonna let me take a peek at’cha?”

Steve drops his gaze, smiling, and carefully sets the sketchbook and pencil aside. He unfolds his legs, stands up, adjusting Bucky’s shirt as he goes.

“Oh honey,” says Bucky circling his Stevie. Steve can’t meet his eyes. “Darling, sweetheart, look at _you.”_

The shirt’s slipped off Steve’s shoulder again. The white fabric hangs down just to the middle of his thighs, but it’s thin, and Bucky can see right through to the black lace panties that Steve’s wearing, black lace panties that Bucky bought for him in the winter, about a year ago when Steve was real sick and not feeling pretty at all.

Whenever he’s not feeling all that great about his looks, Steve wears the panties. It’s up to Bucky to reassure him that he is, something that Bucky is plenty happy to do.

Bucky’s still circling, and he drags a hand along Steve’s front as he goes, so that when he moves around the back, he can dip his hand to fondle Steve’s ass.

“Look how gorgeous you are,” breathes Bucky. “Gettin’ all dressed up for me, baby, oh, you shouldn’t have.” With that, he grabs Steve’s small waist, spins him around and drags Steve with him, so he ends up sitting on the couch, with Steve sitting right on top of him.

“I wanted to,” says Steve honestly, looking up through his long blonde eyelashes, lips red and eyes as blue as a Brooklyn sky in winter. “You’ve been workin’ so hard, Buck.”

“So you thought you might give me a treat?” teases Bucky. Steve blushes, looks away.

“Maybe,” he mumbles. Bucky gently grabs his jaw, turns him back so he can look straight into his baby’s eyes.

“None of that, love,” he says sternly. “I want’cha to look at me when I’m talking to you, wanna be able to see those pretty blue eyes of yours.”

“You’re always talking,” retorts Steve. “I can’t keep my eyes on you always.”

Bucky laughs, slides his hands down Steve’s arms. _There’s_ his Steve. “Oh, so you’re gonna backtalk me now, baby?”

Steve drops his eyes, tangles his fingers together. “Sorry,” he says softly.

Bucky lets out a soft exhale. Steve isn’t usually so--oh.

“You been missin’ me?” he asks softly. Steve doesn’t respond. “Haven’t been around enough, I know, I know, I’m sorry, baby.”

“It’s okay,” Steve says, still soft and gentle, still not looking Bucky in the eye. “You’ve been working. I get it. You’ve been working so hard.” But his voice is stiff. He’s upset.

Again, Bucky grabs his jaw, lifts it so that Steve is looking at him again. “We’re gonna fix that, darling,” he says. “I’m gonna take real good care of you tonight.”

Steve inhales quickly. “Please, Bucky.”

“Gonna lather attention on my pretty baby,” says Bucky and he can feel Steve trying to turn away, but he doesn’t let him. “My gorgeous babydoll, I didn’t mean to leave you all alone. I didn’t mean to ignore you.”

“I know,” says Steve. “It’s okay.” And it’s like a blessing, a benediction, like Bucky’s been freed from every one of his sins.

The sun is just right now, so that it’s streaming through their only window, over Bucky’s head and hitting the top of Steve’s face, so his golden hair is lit up by the sun. Bucky can’t hold back anymore, leans forward, tugs on Steve’s bottom lip with his teeth.

Steve moans, then tries to stifle it.

“Oh yeah, baby, no, that’s good,” says Bucky, drawing back. “You’re so good, gettin’ all nice and dolled up for me, come on, I wanna hear it.” He wraps his arms around Steve’s back, tugs him so that Steve falls forward and has to steady himself on Bucky’s shoulders. His hands grip Bucky as Bucky nips at his mouth, pushing his way inside those red, rosy lips.

“Baby, baby, oh,” gasps Bucky as Steve moans. They kiss over and over and it’s messy, sloppy. Steve’s losing it early on.

Bucky finally manages to pull back, licking his lips that are full of the taste of Steve--nutmeg and vanilla and the tiniest hint of graphite that means Steve’s been biting on his pencils again. Steve whines, follows his mouth, but Bucky gets a hand around his face, pushes him gently back. “Hang on, sweetheart,” he says. Steve nods, mouth open, panting. “You can breath?” Steve’s so far gone, he doesn't even shoot Bucky a look, just nods.

“Please, Bucky, I wanna--” he pants. “Wanna taste you.”

“Wanna kiss some more, sweetheart?” Bucky says, even though he knows that’s not what Steve is asking for.

Steve nods, then shakes his head. “Wanna taste you, wanna lick--” He stops, flushing.

“You wanna lick what, babe?” Bucky prods.

“Your cock,” Steve whispers. “Please, please, let me have it, Buck, even just a little, I’ll be so good, so good--”

“Oh baby, you are good, you’re the best, Stevie, darling,” breathes Bucky, and means it. “Yeah, c’mon--” And Steve scrambles off Bucky’s lap, falls to his knees, gets his hands on Bucky’s fly. His hands are trembling, but he’s moving carefully, and soon he gets Bucky’s slacks completely undone. Carefully, he slides them down to Bucky’s knees, then hesitates.

“You can take them all the way off, darlin’” says Bucky, like he’s calm, like’s he’s not shaking all over with need. God, the way his baby looks up through those eyelashes is _killing_ him _._ Steve does so, tosses the pants to the side, then drags Bucky’s boxers off his hips. Stops. Stares.

“Bucky,” breaths Steve, and yanks the underwear off before pulling Bucky’s knees aside, so he can slide right in and fit his mouth to Bucky’s cock. Bucky groans, lets his head fall against the couch and his hands flutter down to the top of Steve’s head.

“God, Stevie, yeah,” he says, breathless.

Stevie _loves_ sucking cock. He’s got the mouth for it too, pretty rosebud lips that shape into the perfect circle around Bucky’s thick girth. He loves getting all messy and dirty, loves Bucky’s hands yanking on his head, loves it when Bucky pushes him down, keeps him down. They gotta be careful though, and Bucky’s reluctant to go too rough on him, ‘cause Steve’s asthma has been acting up again.  But when Steve draws off from his little kittenish licks and long, soft sucks, moans a broken “ _Please,”_ up through those golden eyelashes, well, how can Bucky say no?

“You want me to fuck your face, Stevie?” he asks, his voice low and rough. Just because he can stay in control doesn't mean he’s not affected by the pretty picture his baby makes, on his knees like that, still in his shirt and panties. “Want to gag on my cock ‘til you’re droolin’, huh?” Steve nods furiously, but Bucky’s not letting him off that easily. “Say it, Stevie, tell me what you want.”

Steve swallows, one hand still wrapped around Bucky’s cock. “I want you to fuck my mouth Buck,” he whispers. Bucky’s mouth drops. “I want you to shove me down on your cock so I can barely breathe, so I’m gaggin’ and droolin’, I want to taste you, _please,_ Bucky.”

“Yeah,” exhales Bucky. “Yeah, baby, alright.”  He lets Steve latch back on, lets him lick a couple of times before Bucky goes for it--grabs Steve’s head, tugs on his hair, moves his own body back and forth so it’s _Bucky_ that’s controlling the speed now. Steve’s gasping, wriggling, but he’s not pulling off.

And god, it feels so good. Steve’s mouth is wet and warm, and he’s drooling, tears are leaking from the corners of his eyes, but he’s still going, still licking, fighting to keep his mouth wrapped around Bucky’s cock. His hands are behind his back, just how Bucky likes it, just how _Steve_ likes it, and he makes a pretty picture, all desperate and straining and beautiful.

“Look at you,” he pants, getting lost in the feeling while still keeping one ear open, in case Steve starts wheezing or coughing. “First you get all dressed up, all gorgeous for me, babydoll. And then those panties, god, wrapped around your round little ass, you _know_ how that gets me goin’. Sugar, so sweet for me, but so dirty, aint’cha?  Askin’ me for my cock, beggin’ to get your lips around it, your pretty little lips, Stevie, _god._ So _hungry._ You’re such a good boy, so perfect, just for me--” and he pulls Steve off, because he can feel himself getting close, and he doesn’t want to come yet.

Steve whines as he’s pulled off, drooling and wheezing a bit, but still _wanting._ Bucky looks on in awe, letting Steve catch his breath before they keep going. 

“Such a good boy,” he says, stroking the top of Steve’s hair, smoothing what he’d tugged up. “So greedy for me, so perfect, and you’re all mine.”

“All yours,” Steve gasps back, his hands releasing from their tight grasp behind him to flying up and latch onto Bucky’s thighs. “‘M yours, always, Buck, you said you were gonna let me taste you--”

“And what if I said I wanted to fuck you?” asks Bucky. His babydoll’s pupils blow open, and Stevie sits back on his heels. “Would  you let me do that instead?” Steve’s mouth is wide, his fingers trembling. “You wanna suck me off some more, get my come in your mouth, or do you want it up your ass instead?”

Steve shakes, pants. “I don’t--” he says, shakes his head, nods. ‘I want--”

Bucky sees what the problem is. He reaches down to scoop Steve into his arms, holds him and presses kisses to his face as Steve shakes, licking in and out of his sweetheart’s mouth, tasting himself on Steve’s tongue. "It’s okay, I got you,” he says in between kisses. “You’re so good for me, so good, it’s okay, you don’t need to decide,” and he wraps a hand around Steve’s throat, presses just gently, oh so gently. Steve gasps, and the trembling eases. “That’s right,” says Bucky, watching him calm down, slip back into his head, into the moment. “Perfect, babydoll, just perfect.” He circles his thumb around Steve’s adam’s apple, watches it bob up and down before pulling his hand back.

“Yours,” Steve manages to gasp out.

“Mine,” Bucky says, and stands up. Steve automatically twines his legs around Bucky’s waist, and Bucky wraps his hands below Steve’s ass as he goes.”Bed,” he explains, walking forwards, still kissing Stevie, who’s wriggling and moaning. Bucky can feel Steve’s bulge up against his stomach, and a thrill of anticipation makes him shiver.

Bucky kicks the bedroom door behind him, and tosses Steve onto the bed. He left his pants in the living room, and he strips off everything else here, before crawling onto the bed, hovering over Steve. “Good?” he asks. Steve nods. “Let’s get this shirt off of you, baby. I wanna see your tits.”

“Bucky,” Steve whines, but sits up so that Bucky can help pull the shirt over his head. Steve’s pale bare skin is quickly revealed, and highlighted by the black panties. Bucky can’t help the moan that falls from his lips, and he moves in to attack Steve’s mouth, like it’s the only thing keeping him from drowning.

“Beautiful, beautiful, Stevie,” Bucky says, and they’re both worked up, Steve whining and gasping and smashing their lips together. Bucky moves his right hand down, strokes teasingly over the black lace. Then he moves his hand just a little bit further down to rub it over Steve’s bulge, barely hidden by the panties.

“I want--I want you inside me, wanna feel you--” Steve manages to get out when Bucky pulls away from his red bitten lips. Steve looks sinful like this, blushing red all the way to his cock, golden hair and blue eyes, pale limbs spread out on a white sheet.

Bucky can’t wait any longer. He hooks his fingers under the waistband of Steve’s panties, admiring the wet spot Steve’s precome has formed, and finally, _finally_ slides them off. He barely resists the urge to moan as he reveals Steve’s cock. It’s gorgeous, and Bucky says that with the full confidence of someone who hasn’t seen a lot of guys’ dicks. But he _knows_ Steve’s got a good one. It’s not as thick as Bucky’s but almost as long, and if Bucky didn’t want to be inside Steve so badly, he’d probably suck him off right there and then.

On that note--

Bucky grabs the slick from the crooked drawer next to the bed and opens it, carefully smearing a good amount on the index finger of his right hand. “Ready, baby?” he asks. Steve nods, breathing heavily.

He’s gentle, oh so gentle, as he circles Steve’s rim, eases a finger in. Steve lets out a gasp, and Bucky keeps going, whispering dirty encouragement and endearments the whole way through.

“That’s right sugar, just relax, perfect, darling, right there--” and he slides out to add more slick, so he can put two fingers in, and Steve whines. “Shh, it’s okay, it’s okay,” Bucky says, and keeps going. He scissors his fingers carefully, open and closed, and Steve’s a _mess,_ begging for more, trying to push himself down onto Bucky’s fingers. “Hey, no,” scolds Bucky, and pulls his fingers out. Steve sobs and flails his hand, reaching for Bucky. Bucky grabs it with his left, the one not all slicked up, and places a kiss on Steve’s knuckles. “Almost there,” he murmurs. “I know how much you like it, you just gotta be a little patient, alright?” Steve nods, whimpers, and Bucky waits a moment for Steve’s breathing to calm down before he fits three fingers in. Steve moans. “There ya go, sweetheart,” says Bucky. “Gorgeous, gorgeous,”  and he massages the spot that makes Steve goes crazy. Steve’s almost sobbing at this point, overwhelmed by everything, fighting not to squirm, fighting not to shove himself down further onto Bucky’s fingers.

“Bucky, Bucky, Bucky,” he’s chanting, and Bucky slides his fingers out. “I’m ready, I’m ready, please.”

“Shh, baby, shh, check your breathing,” Bucky soothes. He can feel his heart fluttering like mad, and tries to take a deep breath as Steve collects himself enough to do the same. He reaches back over the drawer, grabs a rubber, rolls it over his cock with trembling fingers. No matter how often they do this, Bucky can never get over the sight Steve makes as Bucky slides his cock into him.

“C’mon, yeah, yeah, Bucky,” Steve moans obscenely as Bucky slides his way in, slowly, slowly. Steve’s said often that he likes it when it hurts a bit, but Bucky wants to be gentle tonight, to show his baby how much he loves him.

Eventually, they’re skin against skin, and Bucky can lean over, put his hands down next to Steve on either side of his ribcage, and meet his mouth as he rocks slowly into him. They’re kissing sloppily, and _god,_ Steve feels so good, tight and hot and perfect in every way, his baby, his babydoll, sweetheart, darling, so good for me, so perfect…

Bucky doesn’t even know what he’s blabbering, too concentrated on the feeling of being inside Steve, of feeling him all around, of being surrounded by his Stevie. Steve’s just as far gone as he is, but only Bucky’s retained the power of words. So he keeps talking, telling Steve how beautiful he is as he reaches down to stoke Steve’s cock, because he can feel himself almost there, and he wants to see Steve first.

Steve doesn’t disappoint. He never does. His eyes go wide, his mouth opens, and he moans, screams as he comes. He tightens around Bucky, convulsing with pleasure, and Bucky can’t help but follow him down. Bliss grabs him, sends white spots spiraling across his vision, makes him shake all the way down to his toes.

Bucky collapses on top of Steve, and the two of them lay there for a moment, breathing. Bucky can hear Steve’s heartbeat, and his lungs, and even though they both don’t sound quite healthy, they remind him he’s _here._ With Steve.

Soft now, Bucky manages to slide out with only a token protest from Steve. They both know that while Bucky might be able to, with Steve’s various illnesses it’s extremely unlikely that he’ll be able to go again.

“I’ll be right back, sugar,” Bucky says, easing himself off the bed and kissing Steve’s forehead as he goes. “Just gonna grab a cloth, clean us both up.”

Steve nods, but it’s dazed. He’s totally out of it, and Bucky allows himself a feeling of satisfaction. He loves to see Steve blissed out like this, likes it even better when he knows it’s because of him.

He pads out to the other room, grabs a washcloth hanging by the sink, wets it with warm water, and quickly returns to Steve. Steve smiles when he walks back in, and stretches his arms out to him. “Come ‘ere,” he mumbles. Bucky acquiesces, giving Steve a couple of swipes down his stomach, and then around the rim of his hole. Steve moans a bit, but his dick is still soft, and is clearly not up for a second round. Not tonight.

Bucky quickly cleans himself off, and then tosses the rag aside, to be dealt with in the morning. He slides onto the bed, turns so he can hold Steve in his arms. Steve snuggles against him, and they listen to each other breathe.

“Love you, Stevie,” says Bucky, burying his face into Steve’s neck.

“Love ya too, Buck,” Steve murmurs, and curls a hand up to touch the arm that Bucky’s thrown over him.

Together, they slip gently into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This is, as always, completely un-beta'd, except for by me. Hope you enjoyed, and if I made any mistakes, or forgot to tag something, let me know!
> 
> Shoot me a hello on my [tumblr!](http://yourblueeyedboys.tumblr.com/)


End file.
